Two Hearts Become One
by sanguineXnight
Summary: Shiori and Kakashi have known eachother since they were both little, and eventually they end up falling in love with eachother... unfortuantely they are separated when Shiori is believed to be dead, but by a twist of fate they end up finding one another again. Kakashi x OC (AU) [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS] [UNDER RECONSTRUCTION]


_**Author's Note (5/6/2019): **_  
_So, I started writing this fic YEARS ago... I was probably 15 or 16 when I started writing it, and I am 26 now and just do not like it. I'm making a lot of changes to it now. Lots of edits will be made including adding and taking away from chapters that have already been published. The first book is finished, but I'm trying to get it where I am happy with it before posting anymore of it. A lot of details from the original story are not 100% accurate in this story, some things had to be changed to fit into the fic. Just bare with me, guys. Either way, I hope you enjoy!_

Here is the OC, she belongs to me and so does the artwork.

sanguinexnight/art/Shiori-Mikazuki-735704003

Name:  
Shiori Mikazuki  
_(Shiori means "Poem"... Mikazuki means "Crescent moon"_)

Age:  
Beginning of story 5 - 15, 25+ later on

Height:  
4' 7" at beginning of story _(while she is a teenager)_, 5'4" later _(as an adult_)

Shiori is a Jinchuuriki to the two-tailed Demon wolf, Ookami. _****(Yes, I know there's already a two tails, but this is my story, soooo deal with it :P)****_

Eyes:  
Bright blue, but turn gold when she uses her kekkei genkai

Hair:  
Very long, lower-back length with bangs that are parted slightly to her right side... Dark brown, but turns white when she uses her kekkei genkai.

Facial markings:  
A golden crescent shaped moon on her forehead, red coloring around the tops of her eyes, and small, red lightning-shaped marks on her cheeks.  
The Mikazuki clan members all have light-blue crescent-shaped moons in the middle of their fore-heads... except Shiori's, which is a golden color.

Origin:  
The Village Hidden in the Forest

Kekkei-genkai:  
Can control wolves, including being able to spiritually enter their bodies. Also able to physically transform her body with wolf-like traits. Senses are heightened, and speed is boosted. In the wolf-form, she gains claws and fangs, and wolf's eyes, wolf ears, and a tail. The most important part of her kekkei genkai is that the Mikazuki are able to share part of their hearts and life-force with another person to save them from death; or resurrect them from the dead. Can only be used once, and using it seals their fate in the after life. If used on someone pure-hearted they are granted access to their clan's "Heaven" when they die; while if used on someone evil, they lose their souls, and disappear as if they never existed.

The "Mangetsu" eyes are also part of the Mikazuki's kekkei genkai. The eyes resemble a wolf's eye. These eyes are able to control wolves, and even their enemies to an extent _(depending how strong the user of the eyes are_). These eyes are also able to cast a genjutsu that causes the target to hallucinate, and see images of whatever the user desires.

Clan origins:  
The Mikazuki are a clan who are one with the wolf. Each member has at least 1 wolf companion which chooses them;! they bond spiritually with the wolves and have a strong connection. The Mikazuki are the only clan that is able to control and tame the two-tailed demon wolf, and have been entrusted by the Village Hidden in the Forest to contain it ever since it could be remembered. The Mikazuki are also the only people who are actually able to be "one" with the demon. The wolf demon actually takes a liking to the host _(as long as they are from the Mikazuki clan_) and grants them her full power; including allowing the host to transform into her with full control. The hosts are always chosen by the demon herself, when the host she is within grows too old. The demon also has a "human" like form that she can take when speaking with her hosts, or even when she is summoned by the host themselves.

_**Book 1, Chapter 1 :**_

_**" The Last of the Mikazuki "**_

The sounds of metal clinking together, blasts, and screams echoed through the forest in the Land of Woods. Black smoke filled the sky, and the smell of burnt wood and flesh filled the air.

The Hidden Rain shinobi had attacked the Mikazuki clan, in hopes of obtaining the two-tailed wolf demon, Ookami to unleash it within the Hidden Leaf so that they could eliminate the village. The Mikazuki clan resided in a small town just outside of the Hidden Forest village, and weren't able to call for back up from their village companions soon enough.

It had all happened so suddenly and already the damage was massive. The homes of the clan members were all destroyed and on fire. Mikazuki shinobi and their wolf companions' lifeless corpses were scattered everywhere across the ground, which was stained almost completely with blood everywhere.

The leader of the clan, Mizataisho was the strongest and fiercest of the clan, he had held his ground completely so far, and killed all of his pursuers fairly easily. Quickly, he made his hand signs and shouted as he took on his Okami form. His nails grew into sharp claws, his ears grew upward onto his head and formed into a wolf's, his tail appeared, his fangs grew long and protruded outward, and his Mangetsu eyes shined brightly. As soon as he had finished killing his current enemy, eight more suddenly came charging at him. The eight Hidden Rain shinobi jumped all at once at him with their blades ready to strike. Quickly, the Lord of the clan made hand signs and growled as he shouted; and with a swift move of his sharp, lethal claws, he slashed in a 360 degree circle. Bright silver sharp claw blasts hit all eight of the Rain ninja, sending them flying back and crying out - blood spurting everywhere. Mizataisho landed swiftly into a crouched position on the ground.

Quickly, he scanned his surroundings with his Mangetsu eyes for any more enemies he could take down. He locked eyes on another as he charged full speed at them, slashing at them fiercely, taking him down instantly. Another suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he almost got hit until his wolf companion took care of him. The wolf crunched the ninjas head between his jaws and locked eyes with his master.

"Good work, Koga!" he praised.

The companion Wolves of the Mikazuki clan were much larger than normal wolves. They grew to be roughly seven to eight feet tall in height, and are able to vocally speak to humans and perform jutsus. The Mikazuki also had normal wolves among them, but the clan members all had one of the more advanced Wolves as their companion by the time they were teenagers. Koga is the alpha of the Wolves in the clan; the oldest, strongest, and wisest. A little over eight feet tall, dark brown with a diagonal scar on his left eye, and a X-shaped one across the front of his chest.

"There are too many of them master... at this rate... the clan will be-"

"I am well aware of our fate." Mizataisho cut him off.

Koga locked eyes with his master once more, understanding that they both knew what was going to happen.

"The only thing I am concerned with is dying with honor... and ensuring they do not get the two-tails." He stated. "Tell me, how is Shiori? Have they got her?"

"No. However, I fear they will at this rate... there is no way we can hold them off too much longer... there is far too many, and backup can't make it soon enough."

Mizataisho lowered his head deep in thought. He narrowed his eyes, as he thought about his daughter. "I will not let them have her. I will not let them get the two-tails." he growled.

Koga knew what his masters' intentions were; he wasn't fond of the idea, for he did care for the young girl. He didn't understand why the humans were so fearing and hateful towards her. Yes, she was a Jinchuuriki, but the two-tails wasn't violent with the Mikazuki. He loved his human companions, but still didn't understand their nature.

"Let's go, Koga, hurry!" Mizataisho jumped onto his Wolves back as they ran through the chaos that had broken out within their clan's home. On their way, Mizataisho took out as many of the Rain shinobi as he could that were in his path.

Inside of a building that had been damaged, little Shiori, Mizataisho's daughter and the host to the two-tailed wolf demon sat curled up in fear, clenching her legs tightly against her chest. She was crying, as silently as possible to avoid attracting any attention. All of this was just too much for a little five year old girl to take in. She was so scared. Especially after seeing her own mother killed right in front of her, the only person who had ever loved her or showed her any compassion, aside from the Wolves in the clan.

"Mommy...mommy!" she cried desperately, with some hope that it would bring her mother back to her. "No...no, no!" She cried more as she buried her face into her legs. She shook with grief and fear.

Suddenly she heard the door fly open, and looked in horror as a Rain ninja stood in her view. She whimpered, as she shook even more.

"Found you." he chuckled, and began to move in on the girl.

Shiori tried to back away, but there was nowhere else to go, she was pinned in a corner, and stared up in horror at the man.

Tears fell from her eyes as the man reached out at her to pick her up, she shut her eyes tightly, but heard the sound of a growl and snap, as the man cried out in pain. She looked to see her father, mounted on his wolf Koga, who had the man clenched between his jaws, dead already.

"F- father!" she cried.

Mizataisho got down off of his wolf, and walked towards his daughter, who scurried over to him and clenched onto his legs. Normally, she would never do that. She knew her father didn't like her, and would not care a bit to kick her off. But right now, she didn't care. She'd lost her mother, and was terrified. She cried and clenched tighter onto his leg, feeling safe now.

Mizataisho bent down slowly as he placed a hand on his daughter's head, a small attempt to falsely comfort her even more. She took notice of this and was shocked, but embraced it, feeling even more secure.

"My daughter... I am sorry you had to witness your own mother be killed... and I am also sorry that I was not able to the father you wanted, and needed. But do not cry, I will not let these people take you." he spoke.

Her heart softened, and she sighed, "Th-thank y-you, d-d-daddy!"

Unbeknownst to her, her father had taken hold of a sword, and raised it down at her back. "I will NOT let them win." he stated last, before plunging the sword down into his own daughters back. She did not cry out from the pain, because she was too shocked. Blood ran down her mouth and she looked up at her 'father'... her eyes widened and she looked at him but could not speak... mentally asking him "_Why? Why father?"_

He rose up and backed away from her, kicking her grip loose, as she fell forward on the ground. She cried silently, as the tears fell more. Koga looked sadly at the girl in pity, and disgust for what had just happened.

"Let's go, Koga!" with that, her father, and his Wolf left the building to continue their battle to the death.

The girl could feel her life fading away... and continued to cry as she thought about everything that had just happened... and about her mom. Slowly, her eyes closed as the darkness took over.

She saw a bright light, as she was completely consumed in darkness, almost as if she was in a tunnel. A voice spoke to her "I will not let you die yet." it was a woman's voice; the voice had a hint of a growl in it. _(Think Morro from Princess Mononoke)_ and it startled her, since she didn't recognize this voice and had never heard it before... Soon the light consumed her whole body, and she was face to face with a strange woman

The woman was dressed in all white, with a wolf-like mask covering her face. Shiori looked upon her in confusion, and fear.

"Do not fear me, Shiori. I am not going to hurt you. I will save you." she soothed. "You have been mistreated and disgustingly slain... it is a shame you have had to endure this..."

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?" Shiori cried.

"I am a part of you. I am the two-tailed beast within you, Ookami."

Shiori's eyes widened, "B-but you're a person, and you're not a wolf!"

Ookami chuckled softly, "This isn't my true form... it is much easier to communicate with you this way, rather than a giant wolf demon towering over you." she walked towards Shiori, who slightly backed away from the demon. But Ookami softly reached out and took hold of the girl and embraced her.

"I will not let you die, Shiori. Not yet."

A bright red light engulfed them both, as Shiori suddenly faded out from the image, and was once again taken over by the darkness.

Some hours later, reinforcements had finally arrived. Among them were Hidden Forest ninja, and Leaf Ninja who had been sent to help their allies.

They looked in horror at all the dead Mikazuki and their wolves.  
"This is horrible."  
"What a shame."  
"Damn those Kiri shinobi!" they all spoke.

Each of them examined bodies for any survivors, and took out any of the Rain ninja that was still there that they came across.

Among them were three Leaf ninja who were on a mission to help the Forest ninja fight against the Rain shinobi who had been attacking, and helping to protect the Kage of the village.

Sakumo Hatake looked in sadness and sickness at each of the bodies as he passed them. He noticed there was one building in particular that had not been burnt, and he entered it to look upon the body of a dead little girl... his eyes glazed over. This girl was the same age as his son, and he couldn't imagine this happening to his child. "_This is awful_..." he thought.

He walked over to the girl, to remove the sword that was stabbed into her back, and to bring her outside so there could be a proper burial. But he gasped when he seen the girl was still breathing slightly. "_She's still alive_!" he thought. Easily he pulled the sword out, while at the same time healing the wound, closing it so she wouldn't lose any more blood. She grunted and whimpered. And he carefully lifted her up into his arms. He hurriedly carried her out to the others, "I found a survivor!" he shouted. All of the ninja looked to him and ran to meet him.

"This young girl is still alive! I am sure she is the only one left!" When the Forest ninja noticed it was the jinchuuriki, their expressions suddenly became uninterested and uncaring.

Sakumo took quick notice, "Well, come on! Help her!"

"Why bother? She's the jinchuuriki of the two-tails." One responded.

Sakumo's eyes widened at them. "What?!"

"She's almost dead anyways...and she's dangerous! Just leave her, put her back where you found her."

"I won't do such a thing!" He shouted at them.

They all flinched at him.

The other Leaf ninja appeared, and somewhat agreed with the Forest ninja. Sakumo looked at them all angrily. As he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Sakumo, where are you going?"

"None of you will help her! I'm not going to let her suffer or die!" He shouted back.

"But we have a mission we have to complete! You can't just abandon it for some demon kid!" His companions shouted.

"She isn't a demon, she is a child for god's sake, and none of her own people will lift a finger to help!"

With that he rushed as fast as he could towards his home the Hidden Leaf Village.

Soon, he was in the Hokage's office, and they had discussed what had happened. The girl had been sent to the hospital and was getting the care she needed.

"Sakumo... you abandoned your mission, all to save a young girl... a jinchuuriki child, at that." The third Hokage spoke.

"Yes, Lord Third, I know... but her own people wouldn't help... they told me to just put her back where I'd found her and leave her..." he stated.

The Hokage looked at him, in admiration, and shock. "I am proud of you, and I agree with you... but... you realize that others' will look at this differently... you know how jinchuuriki children are treated... they will see it as you failing to complete your mission and bringing a danger back with you." he explained.

"I know, my lord... but... my heart couldn't allow it... I couldn't imagine that being my son..."

The Hokage walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and nodded. Giving his approval. "I understand." he smiled. "The girl has no living relatives anymore... and her own village didn't care if she died... I will arrange for her to have a caretaker here in Konoha."

Sakumo looked back at him, and nodded. He felt like he'd truly done the right thing. And he was satisfied, knowing that he had done well, for the girl's sake.

With that the Hokage dismissed him, and made arrangements for the girl once she had gotten better.

Unfortunately, for Sakumo. His kind-hearted and good deed had only earned him a bad name... he was looked at as a failure of the village for not completing his mission, and abandoning his duty to save someone who wasn't worth saving- a Jinchuuriki! It made it even worse that she was a host to the two-tails, they all said he had not only dishonored himself, but brought a danger upon them.

Eventually, all of this had sent him into despair, he couldn't take what the villager's had been saying, and that he had lost his honor and was the "failure" of his village... Sakumo ended up taking his own life, out of shame and grief.

But despite all of this, even when he took his own life for it, he didn't regret saving the girl. Because he still felt in his heart, what he had done was what was right.


End file.
